


【茂灵】R 药

by LangKong



Category: Mob Psycho 100
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LangKong/pseuds/LangKong





	【茂灵】R 药

*喜闻乐见chun/药梗，胡乱的设想与描写，全文6000+  
*大概是快要成年的茂夫和社畜师匠的恋爱故事

“一共是780日元。”店员平缓的声线在午后寂静的药店中绵延开去，像拉丝的培根芝士披萨，又像心电图上无限归于平静的直线。

影山茂夫付了钱，把收银台上散落的药盒拢起来放进塑料袋里，在心里默默叹了口气。师父又感冒了啊。

自从换季入冬以来，已经数不清是第几次了，明明老大不小了，平时坐办公室一坐就是一整天，疏于运动的成年人的身体甚至都快显露中年人的毛病，还总是不懂得拒绝，大冷天也坚持穿一整套薄薄的西装外出完成委托，他不生病谁病？只是，好歹叫上我啊，帮别人取暖什么的，超能力好歹还是做得到的吧。影山这么想着，慢吞吞地朝门口踱去，一抬眼就看见了竖在门口，涂满鲜艳的柠檬黄，张牙舞爪彰显着自己存在的广告牌。“一直满足不了ta？我们能帮你！正宗xx……”后面再写了些什么影山也没太看进去，这么土味的广告词，光是看看鸡皮疙瘩都能掉一地，谁会买啊。

影山买了。

敲开相谈所的门，影山顺手帮披着毛毯，额头上还敷着毛巾的病弱师父带上了门，熟门熟路地把药放到桌上。

“师父，药我放在桌上了，师父感觉怎么样？烧退了吗？”影山有些心虚地瞟了一眼袋子里和感冒药隔开的小药瓶，背过了身，仿佛只要不去看那个东西就不存在。

“啊……好多了，温度已经降下去了，吃点药应该就能好完了吧。”身后传来灵幻新隆拖拖拉拉的脚步声，语调懒洋洋的，尾音向上扬着在空气中划了一个看不到摸不着的圈儿，看样子直到刚刚应该还在伏案工作，没有听自己的话好好休息啊。总感觉这样子神志不清的师父，很好欺负的样子。虽然说只要自己为他冲药剂的时候把那个东西撒进去就好了，灵幻现在的精力根本就不会发现有什么异样，可是作出这么趁人之危的事情，心里还是过意不去啊。影山思考了一会儿，叹了口气。还是算了吧，等师父病好了，再慢慢来也不迟。

想清楚了的影山瞬间如释重负，心里像暖风过境一般清明愉快了起来，嘴角上扬着转过身来准备让师父好好躺着，自己去帮他泡药，一转身心里那股子微风瞬间变成了台风，如果能具象化出来恐怕能瞬间把整个九州岛夷为平地。

他看到自己的师父，那个神志不清的金发病号男，抓起桌上放在最边上的那瓶药就往嘴里猛倒了一阵，一边嚼着还一边叫着好苦之类的话。

“师父！你怎么能……！”影山吓得赶紧用灵力抢下了药瓶，翻过来看上面的说明，完蛋了……足足超了一倍的用量。

“啊？怎么了吗？因为想要快点好嘛，以前也是这么吃的啦，放心吧龙套！”灵幻还在咀嚼着嘴里剩余的残药，发出“嘎嘣嘎嘣”的声音仿佛在咀嚼一只炸过头了的螃蟹壳。自己的师父没心没肺地笑着拍了拍自己的肩膀，根本不知道自己刚刚做了什么不得了的事。一滴冷汗沿着影山快要脱出棱角的下巴弧度滑了下来。

“师父，你先去沙发上躺着休息，我去给你倒杯水。”也许多喝几杯水可以稀释一下药物的作用，对，多喝热水。影山顶着满头的冷汗，把师父放到沙发上坐好，自己扒拉了十几个纸杯，一杯一杯地接着热水。

“龙套，你觉不觉得，这里有点热。”

热吗？现在是冬天啊，暖气应该也没有开得太高……影山略微疑惑地端着水转过身。灵幻正侧着身子仰躺在沙发上，因为沙发的长度不够而微微曲着膝弯，身上披着的毛毯被压在身下，上半身只有一件单薄的白衬衣，而此时这个男人正因为自己觉得热伸手一颗一颗解着纽扣，动作迟缓地像是故意在引诱，脸上也因为热度而染上了一层红云。

“师父啊啊啊……！！”被这一营养流失的场面吓得手上的水杯都烫手似的飞了出去，影山冲过去摁住了灵幻还在往下解纽扣的手，堪堪使敞开的领口停留在了锁骨以下胸口以上的颇有韵味的位置，再用灵力接住水杯一杯一杯排着队飞到桌子上摆好，里面的水一滴也没有洒出来。

影山大口大口喘着气，虽说根本不是什么累人的活儿，纯粹是被吓得。为了平复自己的情绪，影山随手取了一个纸杯喝了一大口，正准备咽下去，听到面前这个逐渐失去自我意识的男人说，啊我好渴啊，我也要喝。然后一把扯过了自己的领子。

黑色学生服在男人手中呈现出绷紧的弧度，如同此时蘑菇头的男孩脑子里的那根线。

影山的唇和灵幻的紧紧贴在一起，灵幻先是舔了一下影山的唇缝，仿佛体味到了清水的甘美，开始急不择路地往里钻，影山被迫张开了嘴，灵幻灵巧的舌在里面四处摸索，搜寻着透明且醇美的液体，卷进自己嘴里，咽下去，喉结因吞咽的动作而上下滚动，来不及咽下的水和津液从两人嘴唇契合之处漫出，从高处往下，顺着灵幻的下巴，喉结，锁骨，一路向下伸进了那人敞开的领口，微微睁开的眼睛也像蒙了层水雾似的，湿漉漉的。

影山吸了一口气。

那根线“啪”的断掉了。

“师父，你好烫。”影山跪坐在师父身上，探手拨开他头上的毛巾，摸了摸他的额头，又恶作剧一样掐了掐他的脸。

“嗯……好热。”灵幻像被烫了一下，在影山接触他的瞬间从肌肤相触的地方颤抖了一下，脸上的红晕又深了几分，身上已经出了一层薄汗，蜜蜡般的柔顺发丝一缕一缕贴在他的额上，鬓旁，泛着水光，仿佛天然加上了一层柔光。

已经这么敏感了吗？只是碰一下就会有这样的反应，有点……可爱啊。影山咽了口唾沫，俯下身吻了上去，脑中还回放着刚刚自己被师父“强吻”的场面，不由带上几分不甘心地加大了力度。影山的舌头扫过灵幻敏感的上颚，来回舔舐灵幻的牙根和舌面，在药物的作用下，感官的接受度被无限地放大，好痒变成了非常痒，舒服变成了想要。也因为药物的原因，灵幻的羞耻心仿佛在远处向他挥手告别，他不禁抬手搂住了弟子的脖颈，甚至把腿盘上了他的腰。

“既然师父这么渴望的话，就让我来帮你吧。”影山离开了灵幻的嘴唇，在他软绵绵的手臂环绕下开始向下移动，灵幻被亲得有点晕，加上药物的作用，缺氧得厉害，正在大口大口的喘气，影山的嘴唇碰到他的乳尖时，张开喘气的嘴没来得及闭上，发出了一声长长的呜咽。

影山听到这个声音，脸蓦地红了，但嘴上的动作没停，隔着衬衣的单薄布料，舔弄亲咬着灵幻的乳尖。灵幻逐渐有些受不了地扬起了脖子，喉结挺立着暴露在空气里，蹭着汗水闪闪发亮，是猎者绝佳的宝藏。为了不再发出不该有的难堪声响，灵幻抬起右手放在嘴边，却被影山拉开。叫出来，师父，我想听。他听到他那得寸进尺的弟子这样说。

灵幻的乳首已经在影山的反复刺激下在布料下高高挺起，因为情欲而染上比平时更加艳丽的色彩，透过被舔湿的布料彰显出来，说不出的色情。影山抓起刚刚拉下来的灵幻的手，带着他一粒一粒解开了剩下的扣子，然后募地把已经皱得一塌糊涂的衬衣布料朝两边拉开，那两点也就这么暴露在了空气中，因为突然接触到比衣物内偏冷的空气，乳头又愈加兴奋了几度。

“师父真的好色。”影山说着，低下头亲吻灵幻的锁骨，直到吻到那里白净的皮肤沾染上比别处更加鲜艳的红，然后一边舔弄一边揉搓他的乳头，在灵幻受不住再度仰头喘气的时候，突然叼住了他的喉结，轻轻伸出舌头迅速舔了一下。感受到灵幻的身体在自己下面猛地抖了一下。影山张开嘴轻轻地啃咬，对这反应颇为满意，灵幻柔软的皮肤在自己嘴里颤抖，奔涌着生命的管道在自己齿下跳动，灵幻的喉结缓缓地滑动，影山的心也跟着柔柔地动。

“师父，想要吗？”影山明知故问。

“想……想要……”灵幻因药物而难得坦诚。

得到了令人满意的回复，影山开始上手解灵幻的皮带，拉扯皮带扣的过程中手背无意擦过灵幻早已硬挺的下身，还是不由心下一惊，好厉害，原来药效真的可以这么强吗。

影山拉开西装裤的拉链，内裤才扒了一半，灵幻的那根就迫不及待地跳了出来，头部肿胀地似要滴出血来。影山的手掌覆了上去，握住柱身，故意用掌心的薄茧剐蹭对方敏感的皮肤。灵幻的脑子里已经乱成了浆糊，现在浑身上下没有思考，只剩下情欲和本能，被自己的弟子这样不怀好意的欺负，背德感偶然地使得他的头脑有了一丝的清明。

“停……停一下！”灵幻在喘息间挤出一句。  
“怎么了师父？”影山沉着眼神，从头帘下淡淡地望去。  
“不能这样做！我……我是你师父啊！”  
“那又怎样？”  
什么那又怎样……师徒不能这样吧。  
“师父喜欢我的吧？”  
哈？  
“我也喜欢师父。”  
“喂喂喂，我还是病号啊！”胡乱找着理由。

影山握住柱身的手突然上移，分出拇指放到了头部，新修过的手指只几天便又发出了嫩芽的指甲盖边，影山长出一点指甲的圆润指尖迅速地刮擦了两下头部那个细小的孔穴，灵幻刚刚还巧舌如簧的舌瞬间打了结，一声控制不住的上扬的叫声从喉咙深处窜了出来。

“师父这时候再说什么，我也不会停下来哦。”影山漆黑的瞳仁依然沉在湖底，但嘴角已经有了藏不住的笑意，灵幻的身体和精神再度被药物和影山的爱抚冲垮，缴械了。

灵幻因为药物变得高度敏感的身体在影山的爱抚下没用多久就射了一轮，影山眸色深沉地看了一眼溅射到灵幻肚子上，开花的白色藤蔓般的精液，扯过一张纸巾擦了擦右手。两倍剂量的春药根本不给灵幻休整的时间，刚刚释放过的柱身立马又站了起来，灵幻模模糊糊地感受着不是出自本意却坦诚得过分的身体，内心又羞又耻，却什么话也说不出来。

“还不够呢，师父。来试试别的地方吧。”影山将两根手指交叠在一起，悠悠然分开来，尚未完全擦拭干净的白色浊液从手指间的空隙拉扯成丝，说不出的色情。灵幻看得入迷，仿佛那玩意儿并不是出自自己的身体。然后就感受到了后穴异样的入侵感，影山还带着浊液的手指探了进来。

非常温柔且迟缓的动作，像是试探，又怕是弄伤了他，或者揉碎了一个旖旎的梦境，影山已经分化出少年感的骨节分明的手指已经进入了两个指节，先是朝下摸索着，然后猛然翻转过来，向上勾着，灵幻有些吃不住地低喘了一声。被春药刺激的肉体果然又敏感又饥渴，只是一个手指而已，便已是恋恋不舍缱绻索求，滚烫的息肉包裹着影山的手指往里瑟缩，仿佛在无声地叫嚣，让他赶紧进来。那么索性……影山直接放进了三根手指。

“师父，放松一点，好紧。”一下子进入三根灵幻还是有些吃不消，内壁紧紧地缠裹住影山的手指，交合处翕合着发出了淫靡的水声，不断渗出的透明液体濡湿了身下皱巴巴的毛巾，灵幻感觉自己好像陷在一滩泥里。

灵幻觉得自己怕是再也无法以常态面对弟子了，羞耻地把脸侧着埋进了沙发的靠背缝隙中。视线跌入黑暗，五感便更为敏锐。自己下体发出的水声，影山微微喘气的声音，额发沾上的淡淡的汗味，还有身体上尚未干涸的甜腥的液体的气味，一股脑儿袭向他昏昏涨涨的意识，好舒服，好温暖，好像快要化掉了。

影山抬眼看了灵幻一眼，知道应该是差不多了，便抽出了手指，开始解自己的皮带。

手指突然被抽出带来的巨大的空虚感，后穴好想被填满，最好是影山的……灵幻模模糊糊地离开沙发，向那边看了一眼，心下一惊。喂喂喂，真的假的，虽然知道徒弟已经快成年了，但是青春期的男孩子可以发育得这么快的吗？？灵幻后知后觉地感到害怕起来，这个尺寸直接进去的话，不只是下不来床的问题，可能会出人命的啊！灵幻猛地一个激灵，上半身抬了起来，像要挣扎开去，却被影山反手按住。就快要长成成年人的轮廓的齐刘海弟子探过上半身，带着自身那不开启超能力也比普通人略强一筹的气场，轻轻松松把灵幻圈在了沙发上，气场很强，不容僭越，但对上灵幻的时候，又平添了一份温柔，海盐味的风似的，抚平灵幻心上惊起的波澜，落叶脱离树梢，在空中乘着风打了个转儿，来到他的耳边，告诉他，别怕，有我在。

灵幻安心了下来，不，与其说是安心，不如说是抱定了就算被干死也值了的决心，静静地躺在影山身下，笑了。“来吧。”

影山扶起自己也硬得不行的分身，抵上了灵幻尚在开合邀请的后穴，微微一用力，进去了小半个头，灵幻吸了一口气，头埋在了影山胸口。从影山的角度往下，刚刚好能看见师父金色的发旋儿，被自己啃咬着留下过痕迹的锁骨。缓慢又有力地，影山渐渐没入了灵幻的身体，感受到师父的里面热情、狭窄地包裹着自己，影山心里一动，开始猛烈地抽插起来。

突然开始的动作过于剧烈，酥麻的快感也来得太过真实，灵幻额头抵着影山的胸口，像受伤的小雀一样，嘴边流露出的却是克制不住的呻吟。另一边的影山也不比灵幻轻松，看着师父难得小鸟依人的模样，心里叫嚣着真是太可爱了，一边忍耐着想要高潮的冲动，一边四下顶撞寻找着能让师父发出更为动听的声音的那一处。

“龙……龙套……慢一点……嗯啊……啊！”

本来还只是断断续续的声音，陡然拔高了几度，近乎尖叫，影山抬起师父的脸，灵幻紧咬着下唇，眼睛紧闭着，眼角有着泪光，是这里了吧，让师父格外舒服的地方。

影山得到了鼓励似的，更加用力地，朝着那个点反复顶撞，碾磨，想要把师父的皮肤顶破似的，冲击着那处额外敏感柔嫩的腺体。灵幻面对着潮水般涌进的快感，脑中一片空白，咬着手指，又放开，抓紧了沙发，又松开，唯一贯穿始终的是他愈发急促的喘息，还有因无限的快乐而溢出唇齿的呻吟。

“龙套……茂……茂夫！”

不知道是不是无意识的，灵幻喊了他的名字，影山愣了一下，然后就看到自己平日里最最敬重也是最最爱慕的师父，整个人向上弓起身体，抽搐着射了第二次。白色的浊液一股接一股，落在刚走了神的影山的脸上，下巴，衣领上。影山眯了眯眼，看了刚刚释放过，还沉浸在高潮余韵中的灵幻。灵幻仿佛也意识到了不小心把东西弄到了弟子脸上，有些难为情地抬起手想要帮他擦掉，手却被影山捉住。影山带着他的手，缓慢地，摸到了自己脸上尚未干涸的液体，抹到了自己嘴边，然后伸出舌舔掉了。

灵幻：“……！”

“师父好厉害啊……又硬了。”

灵幻这才发现，自己的分身不知什么时候又堪堪立在了那里，根本就不是他的本意，他今天到底是怎么了？难道不知不觉间自己变成了这么欲的人了吗？

灵幻的思绪仿佛一团杂糅的毛线，头脑已经清醒，但身体仍然滚烫。

而影山已经又开始动了起来。

“师父，这次和我一起去吧。”

这么说着，灵幻感觉自己的脸似乎又红了几分。

“呜……等一下……哈啊……”

虽说自责和歉疚仍是在的，但快感却也是实打实的，灵幻很快就又沉浸在了一波又一波情欲的浪潮之中。药物残存的药效不急不缓，游刃有余地将肉体的刺激和神经的酥麻传送进他的大脑和心脏，心跳得太快，就像要裂开来。

就在这时，一只没有他炽热，却有着足够温度的手覆在了他的胸口上。隔着薄薄的掌心，灵幻感到空气都在颤抖，是影山茂夫。影山的脸距他咫尺，居高临下地笑了，身下的动作没有停，只是把额头抵在了灵幻的额头上，刘海因为皮肤蹭在一起的原因而略微撩起一点，少年久不经年的眉毛终于又重见天日。就在灵幻思考着他要干什么时，影山偏过一点头，在灵幻的唇上蜻蜓点水般啄吻了一下。

“我好喜欢您，师父。”

轻柔但是充满甜蜜，少年的气息扑面而来，是肥皂沫和青苹果的香甜，灵幻仿佛又看到了那个背着书包手足无措的十四岁的茂夫，点头的时候头帘儿会跟着身体的动作一起抖动，非常的，可爱。没有身为师徒的背德感，只有填满心房的一寸一寸的光阴里的温馨。

灵幻闭上了眼，在无尽的爱意里射了出来，这是今天的第三次。几乎在灵幻射精的同时，影山放在灵幻身旁的手扣住了灵幻的背，抱住他，射在了他的体内。肚子逐渐被热液填满的过程，又满足又充实，灵幻也反手抱住了影山，下巴靠在他的肩头大口大口地喘气。

脸颊的温度逐渐冷却，飘走的意识也在一点点回巢，药效好歹终于快要过去了，不知情的灵幻以为这是自己得到了满足的征兆，松了一口气，准备起身去洗澡换衣服，却被影山再度按倒在了沙发上。

“师父，还没结束哦。”影山看了看他的裆部。

灵幻也跟着向下看去，果不其然，小灵幻仍然高昂挺立，如同新入伍的小兵。

啊啊啊啊怎么回事啊！？我今天到底是怎么了？？灵幻的脸上挂上了一排黑线。

影山只是在微笑着，两边的眼角各自挂着一小块红晕，看上去很开心的样子。

“那我们再来一次吧，这次可不许先去哦，师父。”

臭小子，看师父我出丑就这么开心吗？不过……灵幻看了看影山的表情，仿佛看到了不存在的来回抖动的耳朵和尾巴。

算了……就这样也挺好。

蝴蝶张开翅膀，扑簌摇曳着在滞留着晨露的枝头停下，抖落下一地阳光。

-Fin-


End file.
